


Illegal infatuation

by Sheamc206



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Deception, Feelings, First Dates, Frottage, M/M, Mirror Masturbation, Sloppy Makeouts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: "Fuck, yes, that's - ah."Unable to finish his praise, Keishin settled instead, for gripping the back of Daichi's head and vocalising his pleasure in a series of unhindered moans. His cock throbbed under the younger man's tongue, lapping and swirling over his sensitive head. Gripping the base of him just right to make up the space his mouth couldn't quite reach.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ukai Keishin, Ukai Keishin/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this takes place the summer leading Daichi into his third year.
> 
> He's buffed out considerably and Ukai doesn't recognise him as one of the volleyball nerds that frequent his store.
> 
> Will update tags as I add chapters.

His face was vaguely familiar, maybe Ukai had served him at work before? Perhaps he had passed him on the street, or something equally as mundane? Either way, as it stood, Ukai Keishin was entirely unable to tear his gaze away from the man. Fluid, sure movements gave the impression of unchallenged confidence and unquestionable dominance. Dark eyes, shining under the dim light of the bar beckoned Keishin. For what reason he didn't know, didn't much care. The only thing he could be sure of, as he approached the stranger, was that he wanted him. Now.

He slid into the bar stool beside the mystery man, quickly placing down the bills to cover the drink he had just ordered. 

_ Sake, nice. _

The man turned, brow furrowed in question, but didn't seem hostile, or at all vexed by Keishin's presumptuous actions. On the contrary, he smiled brightly and turned his body towards him. That smile took him from dangerous to mischievous in a matter of seconds. Keishin exhaled the breath he had apparently been holding.

"To what do I owe your generosity?" The man rose a questioning brow.

"Well," Keishin paused to leisurely sip his beer, "I've never seen you here before. You appear to be alone, so I thought you could use the company."

"What makes you so sure I'm here alone?"

"You only ordered one drink. It's common courtesy and an unspoken rule to order for your friends too and you don't strike me as rude."

Humming his affirmation, the unknown man lifted his glass, a toast of recognition for Keishin's observation skills. Eagerly he gulped down the sticky, dark liquid, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly around each swallow. A drop escaped him, teasingly it slid down his stubbled chin and around the curve of his neck. Keishin wanted to lick it away.

"Daichi," the man - Daichi - offered his hand, "nice to meet you…"

"Ukai." He supplied, taking the offered limb.

Keishin was well versed with the art of picking up strangers in bars. It was something he had excelled at in the past. However, now he found himself unable to put forward his usual charm. He was distracted by way of indistinct familiarity. 

It was pissing him off.

With a slight scowl in place, he studied Daichi's face intently. He was  _ so _ sure he had seen him before, not here but...  _ somewhere _ . It felt important. 

" Uh, are you okay, man?" 

For the most part he seemed genuinely concerned, but there was a faint undertone of nervousness that, Keishin found to be contradictory to his demeanor. Odd.

"Yeah, fine," thick fingers worked into his hair, damaged from years of bleaching, "I feel like I know you from somewhere." He blurted.

Daichi let loose a deep chuckle, though again, it carried heavy, nervous undertones. Keishin chose to ignore it, being that his new found unease could have been a product of the situation they were in. He didn't know, this could be new for him. He did look young, he noted. A little rugged sure, muscled in a way that screamed male maturity, yes. Still, his face, though speckled with a few days worth of stubble, poured innocence. He couldn't be much older than the legal age that permitted his presence here.

"I'm not from around here," he gestured vaguely to the space around them, "so I don’t think it's me you've seen before."

Keishin hummed his acknowledgement, but couldn't shake off the persistent nagging in the very back of his mind. He chose to adamantly ignore it.

~

" _ Fuck,  _ yes, that's -  _ ah. _ " 

Unable to finish his praise, Keishin settled instead, for gripping the back of Daichi's head and vocalising his pleasure in a series of unhindered moans. His cock throbbed under the younger man's tongue, lapping and swirling over his sensitive head. Gripping the base of him  _ just right _ to make up the space his mouth couldn't quite reach. 

He wasn't entirely sure how this had come about. Clearly this was the outcome he had desired, but he'd failed to foresee that the two of them would end their evening in the dingey, questionably sanitary rest-room of the bar. Back pressed painfully into the basin counter top, Keishin let his head fall forward to watch the man between his legs. The lewd sounds that accompanied the imagery shoved him hard toward that edge, a string of curses fell breathily from his lips. 

"C'mere." He beckoned.

They didn't have time for this, the bar would be closing in less than ten minutes. Keishin sure as hell wasn't leaving without bringing the barely known man to orgasm with him. With a firm hand on the back of his neck, Keishin dragged Daichi up his body, groaning at the rushed, sloppy kisses the other man left on his torso along the way. As if he couldn't bare to lose contact if only for a second.

When their lips finally touched it was electric, teeth and tongues clashed messily and hands wandered everywhere. It was desperate and needy and  _ everything  _ that Keishin loved about sex. 

Much to his surprise, Daichi took the initiative. He made quick work of his belt and, shuffling a little, allowed his jeans to fall low on his hips. Keishin could now clearly see how hard he was, straining beneath the soft cotton of his boxers.

Intent on not squirming, Keishin tried to ignore the hungry gaze boring into him. The dark eyes that watched as he, in turn, watched Daichi shove down the obstructive material. 

_ Oh God, how he wanted that inside him. _

Ruddy and leaking his cock was practically  _ begging _ to be sucked, to be choked on. Keishin grit his teeth against the temptation, and averted his eyes to Daichi's face. He was smirking wickedly, unperturbed by the intense eye contact as he brought his hand to his mouth. To Keishins absolute shock and mild disgust, Daichi spat into his palm and that was… hotter than it should have been. 

His own cock pulsed, and he reached out to pull Daichi flush against him by the belt loops of his pants. His eyes fluttered shut briefly, an attempt to gather himself before moving forward. The tension and anticipation had made it almost impossible to breath. Little to none of his composure had been regained before he felt the silken heat of skin on skin. Or more specifically, Daichi's cock being rutted determinedly into his own, and  _ fuck,  _ if that wasn't the best thing he'd ever felt.

Large and lubricated with saliva, Daichi's hand wrapped tightly around the two of them. It was messy, out of sync what with them both bucking wildly. Keishin used the counter as leverage to fuck himself harder into Daichi's hand, the air around them heavy with laboured breath and muttered curses. Lulling forward to rest his forehead against Daichi's, Keishin couldn't summon the higher brain function needed to kiss. He settled on eye contact, that was easy enough. He could look into those big brown eyes forever.

"This okay?" Daichi asked, trying to match his hand to the frenzied thrusts of Keishin's hips.

"God, yes just - just  _ keep _ going. _ " _

Spurred on apparently, Daichi carried forward a brutal pace and tightened his fist. The slick sounds of flesh sliding together were downright  _ filthy _ . The wanton moans and heaving of their chests served only to heighten the anticipation. Keishin let Daichi keep control of the situation. Being under the younger man was having a surprising effect on him. One that he felt in his very bones, and in the searing heat pooling fast and unyielding in the pit of his stomach.

A hand, calloused and warm curled around the back of Keishin's neck. Jaw slack and eyes lidded, he groaned as the grip became firm, became assertive in all the ways Keishin thought he would never want. Oh, he  _ wanted _ it though, and if it weren't for their time limit he would surely bend himself in half for the other man. He could practically hear the growling frustration through Daichi's clenched teeth, and concluded that he must share Keishin's want for more _. _

Positively sodden with sweat, Keishin opened his eyes to blurred vision. Daichi was speaking, but his words fell on deaf ears. All he could hear was the muffled thrumming of his own heart and the plethora of incoherent words tumbling from his lips. He could feel that his hips were stuttering erratically, Daichi's cock throbbed and pulsed alongside his own, and then he was crying out. The force of their respective orgasms had Keishin scrabbling to stay upright, his knees buckling under an assault of utter ecstasy.

Under the influence of post orgasm delirium, Keishin could barely bring himself to move. Daichi dropped his head forward, nose tucked into Keishin's neck as they swayed together on shaking legs. They stayed that way, peppering light kisses wherever they could reach with minimal movement required. 

As far as random hook ups went this had been, without a shadow of a doubt, the best. Keishin rarely felt such a sexual connection with someone, certainly not right off the bat. More often than not it took a few beers to make another appealing enough to consider sleeping with. Keishin wanted to see him again, for sex or for more he had no idea but he wouldn't question that right now. That was too much of a thought process to entertain currently.

"Give me your phone." Keishin breathed, hand held out.

Daichi didn't make any move to do as had been asked of him, just peered up through tired eyes, looking wholly confused. Keishin chuckled, he couldn't  _ not _ . The man was clearly still coming down from his sexually induced high.

"I'm gonna put my number in it," he wiggled his fingers, "give it here."

He didn't hesitate this time, but still didn't peel himself off of Keishin either. He burrowed awkwardly into his pocket, retrieving the requested item and slapped it into the waiting hand. Unlocking it, Keishin found there was, of course, a passcode in place. He rolled his eyes and handed the device back to Daichi, who made a disgruntled noise. The mere thought of moving evidently didn't sit well with him. Regardless he did as much, quickly punching in the password before handing it back. Keishin's trembling fingers worked hard to get all the information down without a mistake, and to ensure such he called himself from Daichi's phone. 

"Ready?" Daichi asked, paper towelling his hands dry.

"Whenever you are." 

He felt different with Daichi. At ease, light on his feet and entirely content as they left the bar hand in hand. The disapproving looks they received along the way ran over him like water off a ducks back, Keishin just couldn't bring himself to care. Daichi, however, looked adorably sheepish under the scornful attention and lowered his head to avoid it as best he could. 

Outside, his hot skin soothed by the cool edge of a summer breeze, Keishin inhaled deeply. He'd walk home, he decided. The night was warm and the smell of newly bloomed flowers hung lightly in the air. Daichi cleared his throat behind him and, realising he had been day dreaming, Keishin looked at him apologetically.

"Walk with me?" Keishin tried to keep the hopefulness in his voice to a minimum.

"I can't, sorry," Daichi leaned in to peck his cheek, "I've got work early." 

"Ah, well then I'll let you get on your way. You want me to wait with you for the cab?" Keishin offered, pulling a much needed cigarette from his pocket.

Daichi waved him off, probably not wanting to put him out, Keishin thought. He didn't want to push though, so he settled for pulling Daichi towards him. The hand unoccupied by sweet nicotine fisted in the others shirt, and he brought their lips together. It was nothing like in the bathroom, this was careful and curious, allowing them to find common ground without the influence of arousal. Keishin made way to deepen the kiss, teasing his tongue over Daichi's bottom lip. His answering gasp gave the access needed to thoroughly explore the man. 

They moved together to hold one another, neither seeming to want this to end. Keishin broke his hold on the shirt and cupped Daichi's face, angling them to allow for a more passionate outcome. Daichi used his own hands to get a feel of Keishin's shoulders, sliding down to grip his biceps and giving way to an appreciative moan. Their display was, arguably, becoming too much to be considered a decent public display of affection, but neither of them seemed bothered. What was bothersome was their need for oxygen, a necessity that forced them apart long before Keishin desired.

"Text me okay?" Daichi asked, a little breathlessly.

His cab had apparently arrived, possibly a while ago if the incessant drumming of the drivers fingers on the aluminium were anything to go by.

"Yeah." 

Not a moment later he was whisked away, leaving Keishin to ponder on the sidewalk.

Finding himself uncharacteristically giddy, he wondered when he should text him. Now wasn't an option, he knew that, but how soon was too soon? He lacked the basic dating knowledge of someone else his age. Given that he worked almost constantly he didn't really have time for much else, the idea was one that he had never entertained before.

He figured he had a long enough journey ahead of him that he could wonder and walk at the same time. In all the muddling and sifting of thoughts, Keishin remembered what had drawn him to Daichi in the first place. He hummed aloud, around the butt of his cigarette, eye-brows drawn together in contemplation. Maybe he'd ask one of the guys from the neighbourhood association team if they knew the name? If not then he would conclude it a write-off and not give it further attention.

~

Using the excuse that Suga had fallen ill, Sawamura weaved past his mother - it was early enough that she was still pottering around - and took the stairs two at a time to his bedroom. The cover story, he knew wouldn't fail, after all spending the night at his best friend's place was common practice, and it wasn't like he had ever given her reason to distrust him. He was a good kid. Or at least that's what he had told himself entering the dive bar across town, and then again, in the rest-room of said bar.

Sleep heavy and sexually exhausted, Sawamura threw himself hard onto his bed, ignoring the tickle of the comforter against his nose. It was with a conflicted sigh and a nauseous twist of his insides that he realised, he had fucked up. Not just a little, or even a bit, but really, well and truly  _ fucked up. _

The consequences of his actions had been lost to him before, in the blurring whirlwind that was alcohol and lust and  _ want.  _ The general stress of life and the added strain of the never-ending pressure to live up to expectations, had all but fallen away. It had been him and it had been Ukai, a man that though he didn't know, he had admired from afar. If he could keep even a little of that reprieve, Sawamura would selfishly take it.

He rolled into his back and dug his phone out of his pocket. Upon scrolling through his contacts he couldn't help the smile that took hold over his features when spying the newest addition. He faltered, a brief moment of terrifying what-if gnawing at the very back of his mind. With closed eyes, he tipped his head back to the ceiling and inhaled deeply. It did little to calm his pounding heartbeat, but succeeded in pushing away the unwanted,  _ reasonable _ voice in his head. On the exhale, Sawamura tapped open Ukai's contact information and composed a simple message.

**[To: Ukai]**

**_Hope you got home okay._ **

Immediately he regretted sending it, sure it was far too soon to be reaching out to the other. Even so, he found himself staring intently at the LED screen, awaiting a reply. One that didn't come. A little disheartened, Sawamura got up with the intention of readying himself for sleep, leaving his phone face down on the bed, and feeling much like a child at Christmas, the insane need to peek, making him restless.

He shook his head, diverting his attention to the mirror in front of him, and removing his shirt. Sawamura took a moment to look at himself, to try to catch a glimpse of what Ukai had seen in him. He carried himself much like an adult, he already knew that, but it was the physical aspects he was curious about now. Apparently his extensive workout regime and extra volleyball practice, coupled with his new ability to grow facial hair, and an unexpected growth spurt had thrown his body head long into maturity. Broad shoulders sat atop an equally large chest, pectorals and abdominal wall prominent under taught, tan skin. A tapered waist gave way to a defined 'v' that disappeared below a light dusting of black curls. Sawamura was by no means vain, but he was secure enough to know that he looked good, and he had worked hard to accomplish such. 

He wondered idly if he had adequately satisfied the older man. If his cock pulsing, leaking and grinding into Ukai's, held together by his hand was enough to satiate an adult. Thinking about it now, it seemed juvenile. Something rushed and clumsy that two sexually explorative young boys might do in a sneaky attempt not to get caught. Sawamura wished he could have done more for him, but what he knew was a considerably short list, and he was sure anything more would have given away his inexperience. 

Still though, the man had come. All over Sawamura's hand at that, and it had taken such self control not to lick himself clean. The mere thought of their semen mixing on his skin, the need to taste it, to suck it greedily from his fingers, had his cock standing at attention. With the memories fresh in his mind and practically forcing his hand, Sawamura swiped his thumb over the weeping head of his cock, drawing from him a stuttering breath. Without further pause, he gripped himself tight and began to move. Short, sharp and urgent, the motion swayed him, he steadied himself against the wall with his forearm. 

Not meaning to, Sawamura found himself mesmerised almost, by his own reflection. He looked undeniably debauched and that only served to push him harder, faster as he desperately thrust into his own hand. Lips bitten pink, matching that of his cheeks, he tried arduously to keep his noises to a minimum. He was driven forward by the image of Ukai beneath him, writhing and painting his knuckles white with release. 

" _ F-fuck,"  _ he choked around a gasp, " yes, Ukai. Come on, come  _ on."  _ Sawamura begged himself.

The wet sound of self pleasure was loud in his ears, wet with pre-come and sweat he was ready to burst. Needily, he continued to beg himself for the relief he so craved, breathy whispers floated into the air between short gasps and suppressed moans. His movements hastened, growing erretic with each pull back and forth, and before he could get his teeth into something,  _ anything _ , Sawamura came loud with Ukai's name on his lips. 

He fell forward, forehead pressing hard into the cool glass of the mirror. His body still shuddering in post orgasm bliss, Sawamura sucked a finger into his mouth and groaned. Warm and salty, the thick substance coated his tongue just right, so right in fact, he was sure he could go another round with himself. Dipping his tongue between each of the appendages, around his calloused palms and in the creases of his knuckles, he was sure not to waste a drop. 

The delicate chime that indicated a text message startled him out of his post orgasm bliss. For a moment he was confused, turning his head but not removing it from the mirror, Sawamura frowned. It was almost one in the morning. He mentally reeled off a list of possible perpetrators, and came up empty. No one he knew was awake at this time, not with morning practice only a few hours away. 

Making a noise of frustration, he pushed himself away to begrudgingly snatch up his phone. 

_ Oh… _

Ukai had text him back. Quickly he unlocked his phone, with more coordination he thought he'd have currently, and opened the message.

**[From: Ukai]**

**_I'm okay. Not home yet though, the walk is longer than I remember. Kind of regretting it now._ **

The message was received not five minutes ago, so to say Sawamura was shocked when two more followed in quick succession, was an understatement.

**[From: Ukai]**

**_I hope you got home safe too._ **

**[From: Ukai]**

**_So, listen this fast and all but you don't wanna have lunch next week do you?_ **

Well, that at least soothed Sawamura's insecurities somewhat. Ukai wanted to see him again, and the offer wasn't something he was prepared to pass up. He pondered his options and how to respond for longer than he should have, typing and deleting several replies before settling.

**[To: Ukai]**

**_Sure. Just give me a time and place and I'll be there._ **

Satisfied with leaving the ball in Ukai's court, Sawamura continued with his initial task and readied for bed. He moved through the motions delightfully distracted by way of bleached blonde locks and a lopsided smirk. Once done, sinking into the soft plush of his pillow, the teenager found sleep came to him easy as ever. The events of the day had clearly taken their toll, and he was carried into tomorrow with Ukai in mind. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai takes Daichi on a date.
> 
> Daichi gets some home truths from Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this chapter is entirely plot, no smut here but a fair bit of fluff. 
> 
> I royally fucked the Japanese schooling system too, so I've had to improvise a little with their summer to ensure introduction of the first years and training camp still takes place in that time period. We're just gonna go off American/English breaks
> 
> Also, a very happy birthday to Daichi Sawamura, 26 today I do believe, same as me!

Fingers drumming impatiently against the covered table top, Ukai checked his watch for, what seemed like the hundredth time, in ten short minutes. The restaurant was quaint, exuding a familial-like charm with its cosy casual couches and dark wood interior. The dim lighting and gushing couples dotted around only served to heighten the too-romantic atmosphere of his - regrettably chosen - first date destination. 

God, this was too much. What was he thinking? When Daichi had agreed to lunch, Ukai had been surprised to say the least. Surprised and inconveniently beaming at the thought of a casual cafe lunch, coffee maybe, something to ease them both into knowing one another a little better. Their first encounter hadn't left much room for talking after all. Or, maybe it had but they had just preferred to get their rocks off instead? Either or, the lunch had fallen through. Him and Daichi were both exceptionally busy men and had, after a considerable amount of cancelled dates and text debating, decided on a late dinner instead.

During the long week of rearrangements, Daichi and Ukai had been in contact almost non stop. He had learned that Daichi worked for a delivery depot close to the mountains, lugging heavy goods into the backs of trucks and the like. That had explained his physique at least. In that time Daichi had also disclosed that he was only recently out of the closet and never been on a real date before. And that - that is why Ukai had put a tremendous amount of effort into the evening he had planned. 

He had cursed under his breath, clenching his teeth when his eyes, hazy from sleep, had swept across that text message. Had he known that the night they had met, Ukai probably wouldn't have entertained the man. No matter how his very presence made his knees knock and his pants tighten. Guilt had immediately made an unwanted appearance, followed swiftly by self doubt and uncertainty. He had considered putting a stop to their contact, Ukai wasn't a man made for one who was new and shiny to being sexually unrepressed. Then, he felt responsible. Then, he thought back to the events in the bar and concluded that Daichi, having been in control for the whole event and seemingly willing to press forward, maybe didn't need his feelings coddled.

So, Ukai decided grudgingly, that he was going to coddle them anyway.

So, there he sat, black shirt sleeves rolled tight around his forearms, nervously drumming and picking at whatever he could find. His jeans, Ukai had dug out of the back of his closet, along with the shoes he currently adorned but he had foregone his usual headband, instead opting to let his hair fall loose. Shit, he was nervous. He had been on many a date in the past, but  _ this _ one he was wholly, palm sweating, leg twitching  _ nervous  _ for. Ukai was nervous for Daichi, he realised. He wanted the younger man to have a better experience than he had on his first date with another man. He shook out his blonde locks, Ukai couldn't think about that now. It would only ruin his mood, and that in itself was never what one would describe as ideal. 

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late," Daichi's voice jerked him out of his agitated fidgeting, sliding into the chair opposite, "I got stuck at work. What's good here? I'm starving" He elaborated, flipping open the too-fancy menu.

Ukai took a moment to appreciate what the man looked like sober and out of the throws of passion. He wore a shirt too, burgundy and bulging around his ridiculous torso, black jeans and… was that a chain around his neck? Yes, a thin silver chain that swung gently against his chest where he had popped the top two buttons of said shirt. Shit, the gallantry he had so determinedly tried for was actively rebelling against his body.

"This for me?" Daichi wondered, pointing to the sake Ukai had ordered for him.

"Sorry, uh -" He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Thought you could do with one. You know, after the long day and that."

_ Get your shit together Keishin! _

"How pre-emptive of you." He smirked, bringing the cup to his lips.

Choosing to ignore the obvious bedroom eyes being thrown at him, Ukai flipped open his own menu. 

"I know how it is. Work hard all damn day, there's nothing better at the end of it than something to take the edge off." 

"I guess the same thing applies to first dates too, huh?" He laughed. He wasn't wrong and Ukai found himself laughing with him, a little of the pressure leaving him. 

They looked over their menus in silence, and once they had ordered, filled that silence with non committal small talk. How was work? Get much sleep? Weather's nice. All that stuff you politely - though Ukai wasn't sure why - got out of the way before shamelessly digging into someone's personal life. Their meals hot and wafting glorious spice scents into the air, Ukai took it upon himself to make that jump. He couldn't honestly care less about the weather. He wanted to know about Daichi and his life, or at the very least what little he could learn about it while they were here.

"So -"

"Your hair's down," Daichi noted, effectively ending Ukai's question, "it looks nice." The genuinity of his smile, broad and unhindered, did unrecognisable things to Ukai's insides.

"No it doesn't," he flipped a piece between two fingers, "it's damaged from years of bleaching and-"

"Not big on compliments, huh?" Smiling still, Daichi speared a piece of steak. "Noted." He side eyes him, clearly amused by his most recent discovery.

Ukai, had never really thought much of compliments before. Especially when he knew them to be untrue. It wasn't that it irked him at all, he understood on a date compliments were a given, so he had just put it down to Daichi trying to flatter him. It was… sweet, but largely unnecessary. 

"So, you're new to the area. What brought you here?" He changed the subject.

"I - Uh," he thought for a moment, "I went to Middle school here, family moved away, I went to college in Tokyo and decided to come back. I wanted to see the place again."

" _ Why _ ?" Ukai snorted, before remembering his better manners. He straightened and mumbled an apology, gulping his beer to distract from his obvious lack of tact. The man clearly loved the town. Enough to move  _ back _ to and he'd flat out laughed at him for it.  _ Dick. _

"No, no it's fine. No one loves where they grow up consistently." He soothed. " I assume that's what this is? You grow up here?"

"Yeah, I've been here my whole twenty-six years. There was never anything to do when I was a kid, the locals weren't the best and the kids were ass holes." He shrugged. "Guess I'm a little bitter." Ukai added around a breathy laugh.

"A bitter old man at the ripe age of twenty-six? Wow, I gotta say, I'm curious as to how that happened? Surely the world hasn't been so cruel?" He teased, a boyish grin of mischief splaying his lips apart.

"Smart-ass brat," Ukai chuckled, leaning over the table to take a piece of steak from Daichi's plate. He was thoroughly regretting his risotto.

They went on like that for the entirety of the meal, Daichi throwing age shade when and where he could and Ukai retorting loudly and a little more in the fashion of himself by the end of it. It was, for lack of a better word,  _ nice,  _ Ukai thought as he paid the bill. It was comfortable in a way it shouldn't be after just one date and a wham-bam-thank-you-mam in the back of a bar. His hand automatically slipped into Daichi's as they left and he was mortified, his eyes widened as he panicked over his actions, but Daichi had only caught his retreating hand and held on firm.

The street was scarce, it was after eleven and this part of town was quiet even during the day. They walked in silence, Daichi more than willing to let Ukai lead him, his feet automatically taking him in the general direction of the store. There was a gentle breeze, gracing him briefly with the smell of aftershave and Ukai found himself gazing at the slightly taller man. Really, he was unreal. Ukai, himself wasn't what one would call unappealing, he was toned, he was tall… ish, face still youthful but distinctive and sharp in the way it became when a person shed their awkward early twenties. Daichi though, well he was…  _ otherworldly  _ in the eyes of the older man.

"Want a picture?" 

"Kinda." Ukai replied, before he could shut him-damn-self up. He clenched his jaw, scrunched his eyes shut in defense of the overwhelming blush he knew he was sporting. 

A shuffle beside him and Daichi loosening his grip on his now sweaty hand had Ukai reluctantly looking to the side. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Daichi threw his arm over Ukais shoulder and pulled him roughly into his side and then there was blinding light. The abruptness of it sent his eyes into malfunction, big marbled blobs of black and blue floated lazily across his vision.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

The answer was lost on him, or maybe there was no answer. He was unsure and didn't even really care as he was encircled by large arms and pressed against another hard body. Thick fingers worked into the side of his hair, sweeping it away from his face as it was met with another. Oh…  _ oh, that was nice!  _ Daichi's lips were gentle, but confident as they moved with his, tongues only briefly brushing in what was the shortest,  _ sweetest _ kiss Ukai had ever had the privilege of experiencing. One more, chaste and bringing with it a baritone laugh, before the younger man pulled his face away completely.

"Your picture." Daichi indicated, lifting his phone into Ukai's view.

He deadpanned. It was awful. Daichi looked like a fucking God and Ukai looked like a crumpled crisp packet, face squished and raging against the beam of bright light that had momentarily blinded him. He groaned outwardly.

"You don't like it?" The feigned innocence did nothing to quell Ukai's disdain for the photo.

"You know damn well I don't," he said around the tip of a fresh cigarette, "you better get rid."

"No way," Daichi, it appeared, was a little offended at the mere thought, " I want to remember this. It's our first date."

Ukai's brows shot up at the assumption that his voice had implied. As if there were not a doubt in this man's mind that he and Ukai would go out again, continue on a sober and steady path towards… towards what? He wasn't sure how these things worked, it had been forever. He looked at the black haired man, watched him gaze at that photo and how his eyes softened and how the mischievousness bled from him, and how it was replaced with a hopeful smile. Ukai then decided he didn't much care about how it 'worked', what was a socially acceptable undertaking of a relationship, or dating, or whatever unnecessary label people wanted to slap on it. He liked Daichi and if he was happy with the nights progression so far, he would see him again.

"You coming?" He asked, sporting a soft smile of his own as he paced a little down the road. Daichi nodded his answer, quickly pocketed his phone and jogged to where Ukai was waiting. 

  
  


~

Daichi awoke to the sleepy mumblings of Ukai, something about 'damn phone' and 'answer it will you'. It wasn't until he felt his head vibrating that he realised his cell phone was ringing somewhere beneath him.  _ Shit, he hadn't meant to stay here _ . Fuck, he would put money on the fact that it was likely Suga calling him, possibly Tanaka. He didn't even know what the time was. Jerking himself upright, Daichi fumbled for his phone, palms spread to feel over the bed sheets and under the pillows. Finally clocking it under the blondes leg, Daichi squirmed his fingers beneath the limb and grabbed it.

Immediately his lockscreen flashed to life, bringing a wave of unread messages and missed calls. All from his team-mates, ranging from concern to annoyance from one, and unfiltered threats of violence from another. Glancing at the time, he saw he was already half an hour late for practice, and being the Captain that was entirely unacceptable. Not only that but he had the keys so his friends were all likely mooching around the grounds, seething in his absence. Hastily he tapped out a message to Suga.

**[To: Suga]**

**_I'm so so so sorry. I overslept. Give me 20 minutes. I'll take you guys for shakes after practice to make up._ **

He didn't wait for a reply, sneakily tilting his phone away from Ukai's general line of sight. Not that he was actively looking but better safe than sorry, he thought. The man was barely awake anyway, only just lifting himself onto his elbows, shaking his face free of golden locks. Daichi liked his hair down, it made him appear younger, a little more care free. He'd meant it when he'd said so the night before, and seeing him now only amplified that. Not able to help himself, Daichi lent over and kissed the man. Chaste though it was, he could feel the want behind it both from himself and Ukai. 

"I have to go." He whispered, against the others lips.

"I'd gathered as much," pressing himself into the bed, he stretched his sleep-stiff muscles, "boss riding ya, huh?"

"You could say that." It wasn't a lie persay. Daichi was the Captain, but Suga's role was just as vital and he wasn't scared to kick Daichi's ass if needed.

"Stop by for lunch if you can, we can go out back for a bite."

"Yeah, I'll - uh, I'll text you." Daichi promised. 

He managed to pry himself away from wandering hands and teasing lips, dressed quickly and sprinted towards the school. He had foregone the shower, he could easily grab one after practice. Rounding the corner towards the gym, Daichi came face to face with one of thunder. Amongst the mildly annoyed faces of the second years, Suga stood out like a sore thumb. Their expressions, almost simultaneously gave way to one of utter confusion. Tanaka, struggling to work his jaw back into place as his eyes swept over Daichi's state of dress. 

_ Oh, for fucks sake!  _ Choosing to play it off, the Captain strode past the group of teenagers to unlock the gym door. He ushered them inside quickly, feeling a little smug that he had managed not to squirm beneath their scrutiny and thanking God when no one dared call him out.

"Daichi," Suga called, hanging back from the rest, "you know I have your back and I'll cover for you whenever but at least have the decency to let me know I'm doing it. I went to your house looking for you this morning."

"You - you went to my  _ house?"  _ He stuttered. 

"Mhm, lucky for you I'm quick on my feet." He said plainly.

Shit, Daichi could practically  _ feel _ the betrayal emanating from his best friend. He couldn't even blame him really, he had lied to him after all and in doing so put him in an uncomfortable situation. He felt like a colossal dick, not to mention the world's worst friend.

"Suga, I'm sorry I-" 

"It doesn't matter. Look," he sighed, walking past Daichi, "I don't want to argue with you, but I'm hurt that you felt you had to lie to even me. Let's just get practice underway. We can talk properly later."

Looking much like a scolded pup, Daichi followed the Vice-Captain into the gymnasium. The second years were already setting up, allowing Daichi to slip out and change. He was so internally furious with himself, he also had to take a moment to calm his nerves. After this he would have to explain to Sugawara why he had been late and why he had lied to him. It was the least he could do after using him on two occasions now to sneak out with his older -  _ much older  _ \- lover. 

The Captain snatched up the water-bottle he had thrown across the small club room when he had arrived and made his way back out. Hearing the familiar sounds of squeaking sneakers, the immense slap of the volleyballs crashing onto the court, Daichi's tense demeanor softened. This was a place where he was someone others aspired to, where he inspired the fire within his underclassmen to play with everything they had. Daichi was listened to here, respected and cared about in a way that he wasn't so fortunate to be anywhere else. Volleyball, being the Captain of Karasuno, was an integral part of Daichi's mental well-being and he'd be damned if he were to be so careless with it again.

  
  


~

Sweet fragrance enveloped him as he and Suga wandered into their favourite ice-cream parlour, chocolate and caramel and toffee and everything that was good resided just behind a thin glass screen. He was excited, he knew and he knew he shouldn't be. This was about sincerely apologising to his best friend, not gushing over his new lover.  _ Lover. _ God, that word sounded awfully good in his head. Opting for the biggest sundae, topped with almost everything, Daichi headed to the table where Suga already sat. Apparently great minds thought alike, both of them having to peer around their mammoth treats. 

"So," The silver-haired teen began, digging around a piece of brownie, "are you  _ going _ to tell me why I'm lying for you? Or better yet, why you didn't tell me?" Okay, that wasn't completely bitter, a hint of a smirk but not enough to fool Daichi into thinking himself forgiven.

"I am, I am. I'm just," he sighed, but was entirely unable to keep a dorky smile, "I've been… preoccupied lately." 

"I see. So, this is a girl thing?" Suga enquired, arms folded and leaning back in his seat.

"No! N -"

"A guy thing then?"

"No, Suga, you've got it all wrong it's not - it isn't," under Suga's intense stare, knowing in all the ways it shouldn't have been, Daichi deflated, "yeah." He finished lamely, staring into his sundae.

"Sawamura Daichi," snapping his gaze up, Daichi was met with smiling eyes, one that very much betrayed the stern toned voice, "I wanna know all about him obviously. Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked, smiling still. 

"It, uh - well, it's kinda complicated I guess." 

"You owe me this," Suga settled his cheeks in his hands, elbows on the table and leaned in, "come one, tell me." 

And so, he did. Starting with the first encounter at the bar, rushing through what took place in the bathroom after, - he had to go back and explain in greater detail, apparently vague hand gestures and hip thrusting wasn't enough to sate Suga's curiosity - and the texts they had exchanged. He had scrolled through them, turning his phone in Suga's direction for a better look before retelling the events of last night. His best friend seemed beyond enthralled by the tales he had told, eyes widening and muttering little exclamations to himself as he listened.

"Nice work, Captain. So, is he a student or what?"

"No actually, he's - uh, he's… older."

Suga's eyes were practically sparkling with anticipation for his next sentence. Only Daichi didn't answer right away, instead he pulled out his phone and opened his gallery, to the photo he had taken of them the night before. Honestly, he was terrified of what his best friend might say, how he might disapprove. It would be easier to just  _ show _ him and that would save Daichi the humiliating tone he knew his voice would take should he speak. Hand shaking, only slightly, he turned his phone on the boy opposite him. More silence ensued as an array of different emotions played over Suga's face before it finally fell to one of realisation.

"That's the convenience store guy." He managed, still wide eyed and staring. "Daichi does he know -, " he lowered his voice substantially when Daichi speared him with a look that promised pain, "does he know how old you are? That you're still in highschool?"

"No but -"

"Daichi." One word, said with such dissapointment, that Daichi slumped back a little. He felt like he'd been punched. "You have to tell him."

"I know, I know it's just - we're having such a great time, ya know? I guess that night in the bar he assumed i wasn't because, well I was drinking, and it just kind of happened." 

"Wait, he  _ knows  _ us." Daichi wasn't sure if Suga was talking to himself now more than him. "I suppose you do have quite an impressive beard thing going on." He continued, mumbling to himself, brows drawn together in thought.

"Can we just keep this between us for now?"

"Well, obviously that goes without saying, but you  _ have _ to tell him how old you are."

"Why? I'm legally allowed to sleep with who I want." Bitterly, that sentence rolled off his tongue before he had time to stop it. He was sure his eyes reflected his tone perfectly as Suga glared back at him, unwavering.

" _ Yes Daichi you are _ , but this is about  _ that man _ ' _ s  _ personal morals and if  _ he _ is okay with it." 

Daichi didn't much fancy sitting here and being reprimanded for his actions. He already knew he was so far in the wrong, that he should have come clean the moment they had met. Truth be told though, he liked him. He liked him really,  _ a lot _ and now that he thought Ukai might actually like him too, Daichi didn't want to jeopardize that. 

"Listen Daichi," glare broken now, all that remained was something akin to pity, "if you can be honest with him and he still wants the relationship I'll support it. I've always got you and you're free to use my place as a cover up just - just take his feelings into consideration too. Don't leave it too late okay?"

Daichi nodded in response, digging into the large bowl of ice-cream he had all but forgotten about. The subject was changed quickly to volleyball, if Asahi would come back next year, what the new first years might be like, the general Captain, Vice-Captain chit chat. 

"Oh, remember the new first years are coming in next week so don't pull anymore stunts like today." Suga had reminded him, as he had paid the bill.

"Yeah, I know. Good example and all that." 

They left quickly after that, parting ways a little down the street. The day was still young, not quite lunch time but late enough to start making his way to the store and not be too early. The sun suspended high above him was hot, clothes sticking to his skin the further he went. Glancing down at himself, Daichi realised he should probably go home and change. That way he could placate his mother with a fake outing planned by the team while he was at it. Turning heel, pulled out his phone to shoot Ukai a quick message.

**[To: Ukai]**

**_Be ready in an hour, just running to my place for a shower. Want me to bring anything?_ **

Almost immediately his phone chimed to indicate a new text. 

**[From: Ukai]**

**_Are you kidding? We're eating in the store garden. We've got everything we need right here. Just get here you dork._ **

Chuckling to himself, Daichi shook his head clear of the stress brought by his conversation with Suga. The thought of seeing Ukai alone put a subtle hop in his step as he strode into his street. Coiling suspense of what the afternoon might bring painting his face dopey with a smile. Nothing sounded better to him right now than relaxing with the blond, beer in hand, sitting almost baked beneath the oppressive heat of today's sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
